Turret
The Turret is an automated attack unit in Call of Duty: Black Ops on the map Berlin Wall. It is also a trap and a buildable found in the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III respectively, as well as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade and the Call of Duty: Black Ops III map Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening. The turret also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Based on the design of a Sentry Gun, the auto turrets are neutral to either team, attacking both if in range. Found in the map Berlin Wall, turrets are located in "No-Man's Land", preventing players from having a prolonged stay there. Unlike Sentry Guns, Ghost Pro or Hacker Pro doesn't affect it, while Willy Pete grenades impair their vision and prevent them from attacking players within the smoke. There is a pathway through "No-Man's Land" around the middle of the map where it is safe to cross through the walls without being attacked by the turrets. In Private Match, it is possible to survive these turrets without a Willy Pete grenade, but the party host must turn on the Headshots Only function. Zombies The Automatic Turret is one of the three traps available on Kino der Toten. There are 2 in the level. One is in the Theater by the Teleporter which can be activated for 1500 points and stays on for approximately 2 minutes. The other one is in the bar area that contains Speed Cola on a table in the lower area. It can be activated for 1500 points and will stay activated for approximately 90 seconds. It will engage any zombie around it, pivoting 360 degrees and dealing collateral damage to zombies behind the target. If it targets a zombie and the player is obstructing line of sight, it can hit the player and deal damage. It does not kill in one shot during Insta-Kill. The weapon uses a Type 92 heavy machine gun from Call of Duty: World at War mounted on a base. It can also be found in Dead Ops Arcade as a power-up. There are a few automatic turrets scattered across Ascension. No player gains points when the turret hits or kills a zombie. The sentry gun use the same firing sound as the M60. The Sentry Gun on Ascension was featured in the First Strike reveal trailer, revealing the map's name. ASCENSION was carved on its side in the trailer. Turret Kindo der Toten model BO.png|Model of the auto turret. Turret Kino der Toten stage unpowered BO.png|The turret on the podium of the stage on "Kino der Toten". Turret Kino der Toten stage firing BO.png|The same turret powered up. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies The Turret is buildable equipment in TranZit. The parts required are a lawn mower, an unusable RPD and an ammo bag. Every part is found in Farm, and the construction table is found on the lower floor in the house. The turret requires power from a turbine to operate. The turret can down players with only a few shots. Parts Unusable RPD: Found on the top floor of the barn near Double Tap Root Beer or on a sofa on the top floor in the building with the building table. Ammo bag: Found in the bottom floor of the house near the building table. Lawn mower: Found behind the back door of the house. Gallery Turret TranZit model BOII.png|Model of the turret. Turret built TranZit BO2.png|Turret on the construction table. Turret in inventory TranZit BO2.png|Turret in the player inventory. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Turret is used in Call of Duty: Ghosts in the level "Clockwork". It is used towards the end of the level after the player drops their duffel bag. The turret itself is two P90s mounted side by side. Gallery P90 turret Clockwork CoDG.png|The turret as it appears in "Clockwork". Call of Duty: Black Ops III The automatic Turret returns as a trap in the remastered version of Kino der Toten, and is located and functions exactly how it did in the original. The Turret once again appears as a power-up in Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening. It is notably different in that it fires off several shots, then when it has to turn to acquire a new target or stay on target, there will be a delay before it turns and then shoots. Turret Kino der Toten BO3.png|The Turret in Kino der Toten. TurretDOA.jpg|The Turret powerup from Dead Ops Arcade 2: Cyber's Avengening. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Utilities